


Feral Bones

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, BittyBones, Implied Sexual Content, Living in the wild, M/M, Mpreg, Selfcest, papcest - Freeform, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: An underswap Papyrus bitty named Honey is abandoned in the woods.Scar, an underfell Pap, finds him and agrees to help, but not in the way Honey expects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



> Happy birthday Em! I think Grumble's message sums everything up pretty well, so I'll leave it at "have a wonderful birthday" and "enjoy!" her'es a message from ur boo:
> 
> \---Hi Bug! 
> 
> I know how sad you’ve been the last few months about the lack of fanfiction that hits all your niches Real Good, so I decided to take matters into my (and perfecta’s) own hands. I thought a wild bitty setting would be the most fitting, seeing as our first rp together was the same topic! All the bad art we both drew for that will haunt me forever, but it was truly a reinvigoration of my passion and, for that, I will be forever grateful. Ever since that first day when I awkwardly messaged you over tumblr, I’ve been absolutely smitten with you, your content, and your endless creativity, which, when I was trying to think of some gift you would like, I automatically knew there was only one person who could make something to your liking- which, as you can imagine, is perfecta! They have been more than gracious with helping me bring this foggy vision to life, and, as I’ve read the chapters ahead as they’re made, I know you’ll be thrilled by the story they have spun for you.
> 
> Aaaanyhow, I’ll let you get on to reading. I love you lots and lots Em, call me!
> 
> Grumble---

Honey sat in the passenger seat of the car, all tucked into a blanket which was in turn buckled up. His owner was beside him, eyes on the road. It was hard to concentrate on anything aside from the gentle bumps and slight whoosh of wind coming through the cracked open windows- a late summer afternoon was prime nap time. Add a car ride into the mix, and the bitty in the car seat was practically in sleepy time heaven. He was too little to watch the scenery go by, it wasn’t like he had many options on his activities. 

They drove for what felt like hours. Honey kept nodding off, lulled to sleep by the winding roads, only to wake up and find his owner still driving, a slight ache in his chest. It was almost three before he rubbed his ribs and groaned.

“That cat got me good, I’m all kinds of sore,” he said, trying to make nonchalant conversation. He’d only been with this human for a month now, he wasn’t too sure of himself.

“The cat is hardly the one at fault,” he said, knuckles going tight around the steering wheel. “You were messing with her food.”

“Aww, I was just messing with her… she didn’t have to claw me,” the little skeleton said with a smile. 

“And  _ you _ didn’t have to slice her face open,” his owner said sternly, giving him an angry glance. Honey waved it away.

“It hardly even bled. What’d you want me to do, sit there and let her eat me?”

“Yeah,” the human said. The skeleton laughed.

The two fell back into silence, the bitty blissfully unaware of what was going on.

 

He was asleep when the car finally pulled to a stop and turned off. Honey blinked awake and stretcheded his arms up with a yawn, reveling in the cracking of his sore bones. It hurt his ribs where the cat had clawed him, but the wound wasn’t that bad. 

His owner got out of the car without a word. The monster wiggled free from his blanket and stood, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The sun was just starting to go down. He could see it hovering over the tops of the trees. 

“We goin’ camping or something?” Honey asked as the door opened and he caught sight of the forest around them. It looked like some kind of old campground, but they hadn’t packed anything. He peered around, a bit of an uneasy feeling creeping into his ribcage.

A hand reached out and grabbed him. He was overcome with the urge to struggle free, but he forced his body to relax. Just his owner- he wasn’t going to hurt him. Maybe they were just getting some fresh air.

“This is where you get off,” the human said with an edge to his voice.

Honey was lowered and sat on a nearby stump a few paces from the vehicle. He found his footing, his owner’s words not quite sinking in yet.

“What?”

The human crossed his arms. “Are you really that thick? Where did you think I was taking you?”

Honey just stared. He wasn’t going to… he couldn’t really…

“You’re a nuisance. You mess with with the cat, you eat my food, you smoke my weed- you’re more trouble than you’re worth. I can’t believe I wasted two hundred bucks on you.”

“Wait- but,” the bitty began, dread building in his stomach. He went to the edge of the stump and reached out his hands, just like he’d always been taught. Be cute, and they’ll pick you up.

“No- not this time. The store said I couldn’t return you, so this is your home now. Go tame a falcon and live in a tree or something,” the human said, turning his back. “See ya.”

“No- wait, you can’t!” Honey pleaded, but it was all happening so fast. The tight coil of fear was still growing in him. “I’m- I-I’m a bitty! We can’t live on our own, I’ll… I’ll die out here!”

“Not my problem,” his ex-owner said, turning back for just a second. 

Honey wanted to run after him, but he was stranded on the stump. His owner was  _ leaving _ \- he couldn’t leave! He… he was his owner, he-

“Later, Honey,” the human mumbled. He was almost to the car. 

“I’m sorry!” Honey broke, realizing that this wasn’t a joke. “Please, you can’t leave me here- I’ll be good-”

The tears started to fall as the human got into the car and shut the door. 

“Wait! Please- please, don’t leave me here- please-!” he begged and pleaded.

The engine revved, and he started to back away. Honey ran along the edge of the stump, but it was useless.

“Please, please… come back…”

The car was lost in the trees. Honey fell to his knees, letting the shock really sink into his bones.

He started shaking. All he could manage to do was curl up into a ball, hood pulled up, his chest burning and aching.

He’d heard horror stories of bitties being abandoned. Of being left in the wild to rot and eventually dust, killed by a hawk looking for a meal or caught in a spider web, or- or-

Honey cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's more of this! this was originally broken into two chapters but I didn't want to post TWO short af chapters in a row, so I combined them into one longer one
> 
> Oh, also! The bitty names in this story are from [dollhouse-monster's blog](http://dollhouse-monsters.tumblr.com/post/162548662082/got-some-bitties-here-%EF%BE%89-%EF%BE%89%EF%BE%9F-totally-didnt) because the story is for them (and also the names? So good. Noodle? Well. maybe you can tell how much I love noodle by another ongoing story of mine lol)

The shock eventually wore off, after he’d cried himself out and the sun had touched the horizon, throwing long shadows over the forest and his lonely little stump.

He hadn’t even thought he’d been bad… the incident with the cat hadn’t been his fault. The thing had attacked him for going near its food! It wasn’t like he’d been trying to cause trouble… and the weed was offered to him, most of the time… and he ate a lot, but he was so little it hardly mattered…

He told himself that as he laid there and felt sorry for himself. He didn’t know what else to do- he didn’t even know if he could get down from the stump the stupid, cruel human had left him on.

Every noise felt like death coming to take him. He caught the wings of a butterfly in his peripheral vision and nearly had a heart attack. The rustling of songbirds was enough to send him into a panic. He was a bittybones, he wasn’t meant to be out here alone. Honey watched as the sky grew darker and realized that, if he was going to make it, he had to get moving.

A quick glance over the edge of the stump was enough to deter him.

“Maybe he’ll come back… just wanted to teach me a lesson or some shit,” he mumbled to himself, wiping the residual tears from his sockets. He was lying to himself and he knew it, but he was at a loss. First step was getting off of the damn stump.

He eased his foot over the edge and looked for a hold. His foot found purchase in one of the natural ridges in the wood and he proceeded to put his full weight on it.

The dead wood crumbled away. Panic grabbed him for a split second as he clawed at the top, but it, too, was rotting.

He didn’t have time to scream before he slipped and collided with the roots below. He hit them butt-first, adrenaline masking the sharp pain as he yelped and tumbled down to the grass, arms thrown over his skull to protect himself. He didn’t voluntarily move until he was on the ground, the grass tickling his bones.

That was one way to get down, he supposed. Honey uncurled and immediately groaned, rubbing his tail bone.

“Fuck…”

Now he was lost, alone, _and_ bruised. The sun was going down, and there was no civilization in sight.

“Fuck, c’mon, think about those stupid reality TV shows you watched,” he mumbled to himself, heaving his battered body up and looking at his surroundings. “I should… find shelter. Yeah, that’s what Bear Grylls or whoever the fuck would do.”

The stump he’d fallen from had a nice little alcove between two roots. Honey gulped and peeked inside, awaiting the bite of some angry animal, but the space was empty save for a little pill bug. The bitty sighed in relief and ducked inside of the dark little space, scooting the isopod out of the way. It scurried off into the dirt, probably back to its colony. Honey assumed they lived in colonies- he really didn’t know.

The sunset had never been more menacing. Honey curled against the back of his little hole, chin on his knees, and stared at the growing darkness outside. Picking at the sleeve of his hoodie only distracted him for a minute.

He’d find a human tomorrow.

 

\--

 

Honey was woken by a sharp jab to the ribs.

“Wha…?” he mumbled, blinking awake, the pain from the poke adding to the rest of his various ailments. Sleeping upright had him all sorts of achy, and the night chill hadn’t helped. He yawned, glad to at least be alive.

Another jab. He jerked, scrambling back, and saw the silhouette of another small skeleton against the opening of the alcove.

“Who are you?” the skeleton demanded. The rush of fear sent Honey from his sleepy stupor into a panic, but the newcomer didn’t seem intent on hurting him. As the skeleton’s eyes grew adjusted to the light, he could see who was poking him.

Oh wow. He was filthy. Honey blinked up at the bitty standing over him, noting his sharp fangs, red eyes, and tall, muscular frame. One side of his skull was cracked open like a nut, his eye socket totally busted. A Boss? But… why was he out in the woods?

And _god_ why was he wearing tattered leather pants and _nothing_ else? Honey blushed at the sight of his toned, lean ectobody.

“Are you dense?” the Boss spat, giving him another poke with his stick. Honey slapped it away and quickly got to his feet to dust himself off.

“Stop it with the stick, buddy,” he said, annoyed, but deep down he was beyond relieved. Another bitty meant nearby humans! And nearby humans meant he wouldn’t get eaten by an owl!  
“I’ll stop it with the stick when you tell me who the hell you are,” the ornery little thing continued, holding his pointed stick in both hands threateningly. “You’re scaring away all the bugs!”

“Bugs?”

“You _are_ dense, aren’t you?” the strange Boss said with an exasperated sigh. “This is where the pill bugs live- but they aren’t going to come out if you’re here stinking up the place.”

Honey stared for a moment, brushing the dirt from his pants, before he shook his head. “Look, pal, I’m not interested in pill bugs- where’s your human?”

“Dead, for all I care,” the buff bitty said, finally lowering his stick. “I don’t recognize you from the meetings. How long have you been out here?”

Honey frowned. “My human left me here last night. I need to get back. I know you’re a Boss, and you’re probably all sorts of ornery, but can  you please just take me to your  human?”

The new bitty stared at him for a moment, his intense red eyes uncomprehending. The stare-down lasted a moment before the Boss smirked and chuckled, resting his weight on his stick- staff, maybe?

“You got abandoned,” he finally said.

Honey bristled, but there was no point denying it. In the morning light, the slight glow of the red ectobody was enough to illuminate the tiny, dank hole he’d slept in, reminding him that no matter what, he needed help. Honey nodded.

Boss huffed. “Well… no wonder.”

“Yeah, whatever, I’m too much work and a trash skeleton, who cares, will you just-”

The skeleton poked him again, and Honey finally snapped. He grabbed the end of the pointed skewer and tugged, hoping to at least make the rude skeleton stumble, but he didn’t budge. Honey was left holding the end of the stick while the other was still in the Boss’s hold.

“You’re weak. You won’t last a day out here,” the taller skeleton mumbled, staring right through Honey and into his soul. It unnerved the bitty, who released the stick and was rewarded with no more proddings.

“Listen… just help me find somebody, please?” he begged, well aware of how pathetic he sounded. “I can’t sleep out here again with these damn bugs and the cold.”

“There aren’t any humans for miles,” Boss said, making Honey’s soul fall. The red skeleton paused, fiddling with his staff. “But… I suppose I can help you, until the next meeting.”

Honey had about a million questions running through his skull, but he kept them to himself and nodded, following the stranger out of the hole and into the morning light.

“My name is Scar, by the way,” the Boss bitty said with a sly, sharp grin. “You can probably guess how I got it.”

“Honey,” the forlorn bitty responded, not really in the mood for banter. The other’s stinging remark about being unwanted was still making his bones heavy. Scar didn’t seem all that upset- he gave Honey a once over before staring out at the trees.

The forest was really pretty at dawn. Honey stared at the dew droplets on nearby stalks of grass and the reddish tint of the sunrise through the dawn, wishing his position was different so he could properly enjoy the nature around him. Thankfully the night’s chill had been driven away by the sun.

“Come on, then,” Scar said, letting out a deep breath. “I’ll take you to my home and you can rest. You look like hell.”

“Thanks,” Honey murmured, rubbing his arm. He probably looked awful, from crying so much the night before, and being so damn tired, but he didn’t need reminded. Seemed Scar had exactly no couth to his person.

Despite his rudeness, Honey still followed the other as he hefted his stick over his shoulder and started off through the grass. He didn’t really have another option that didn’t involve getting eaten by an owl.

Was Scar living out here alone? Was he really a wild bitty, running amok in the forest, eating… bugs? Honey scrunched his face at the thought, huffing after only a few minutes of following the other past a handful of trees. Everything felt like such a trek when it was on foot- human’s made it seem like walking a block was no big deal, but for a bitty, it was quite the hike.

Honey began to lag behind after a while. His feet and calves felt like they were on fire, and his non-existent lungs were burning. He hadn’t had this much physical activity in… ever, probably, not since he was a babybones. He kept swiping dew from the nearby fronds and sipping it like Scar had done, but he wasn’t built for this kind of exertion.

He didn’t even notice that the other bitty had stopped until he’d ran into him face-first.

“Are you serious?” the taller, buffer bitty sighed. Honey stumble back and wiped the sweat from his skull, glaring at him.

“What?”

“You look like you’re about to pass out. We’ve only been walking for half an hour.”

“Sorry I’m not Lance goddamn Armstrong,” Honey groaned. He was still sore from his tumble the night before, and this walking wasn’t helping one bit.

“I don’t know who that is, and I don’t care,” Scar said, once again infuriating Honey by poking him with that god forsaken stick. “You’re not going to last out here if you don’t work off some of that pudge.”

Honey blushed, hands coming up to grab his stomach. “Hey asshole, you don’t have to be rude. It isn’t my fault I’m stuck out here.”

“And it isn’t my fault, either,” Scar said with a smirk. Honey gave him a stink eye.

There was something intensely alluring about him, Honey had to admit. The way he carried himself, like a feral cat, and the way his body was absolutely carved- it was unlike anything Honey had seen, even in other Boss’s. And the way he smelled…

It made him light-headed, honestly.

They continued their trek back, Scar walking ahead, the other a few paces behind and agonizing over every moment they didn’t slow. They passed trees and shrubs and an abandoned, rusty bike. By the time Scar finally, _finally_ stopped, Honey felt like he was seconds away from passing out.

The two bitties stood in front of a tree with big, sprawling roots. It was super cool, but… it didn’t look like a home.

Scar stepped forward and dropped his stick to brace his hands against a rock that laid against the opening between two large roots. Honey watched, impressed, as the bitty heaved the proportionally massive rock from the entrance. Stretch watched the muscles on his ectobody ripple.

Scar finished with a sigh before he stood back and wiped off his hands. He looked at the other with a grin, clearly loving the look on Honey’s face.

“Well, here it is. Home sweet home.”

“You live in a tree?” Honey asked, dumbfounded.

Scar nodded, clearly taking Honey’s surprise as admiration. “Took me ages to find one that was rotting inside, but the hunt was worth it.” He put a hand on the side of the massive plant. “If you behave and don’t annoy me, you can stay here until meeting time.”

“What the hell is meeting time?” Honey questioned as he ducked into the small space, expecting a dingy, filthy little hole in the earth.

“All the bitties that live in the forest meet the morning after full moons to barter and discuss and what have you,” Scar explained as he led the other into his home.

Honey would have replied, but then he saw Scar’s little hole-in-a-tree and he had to stop and oogle.

It… wasn’t gross. Quite the contrary, it was actually really cool. Honey was still panting from exertion, but he forgot about the burning in his calves for a while as he took it in.

Scar had hollowed out a large portion of the rotten trunk, leaving only healthy wood to form the walls. The main area was furnished with various junk- a hand-made shelf and table that held lots of different knick-knacks, a sizable cushion that looked like it had one belonged on a children’s rocking chair, and a myriad of different food labels and paper clippings that were pasted to the wall. Another entrance to the house that led off from the main area was walled off with heavy rocks, a fire pit in the center.

“Impressed?” The bitty asked, standing in the middle of his abode and holding out his arms.

“... Yeah, a little bit,” Honey admitted, still taking it all in. “How’d you build this without a human?”

Scar didn’t respond at first. Honey stared at the firepit and the little shoot that the smoke was meant to be diverted from when the buff bitty started to chuckle.

“What?” he asked, defensive.

“You really are tame, aren’t you?” Scar asked, leaning on his stick with a playful smirk. “Humans this, humans that… just like a pet.”

“Hey!” Honey exclaimed, poking his finger at the offending skeleton. “I’m not a pet. I’m a _companion_.”

That just made Scar laugh harder, a hand on his toned abs as he snorted away. Honey huffed, still overexerted, and crossed his arms.

“Better than _you_ , out here in the woods… like some kind of rat.”

“Better a rat than a human’s lap dog,” he said, looking far from offended. He was smiling, those fangs forming an infuriating line on his smug, beautiful face. Honey blushed at the unintentional thought process.

The two stared at one another for a moment longer before Honey looked away and pouted.

Scar smirked and stood straight again. “Well, you look ready to pass out from the walk here. I don’t plan on housing you more than I’m morally obligated to, so go ahead and get some rest while you can.”

“Thanks, asshole,” Honey grumbled. He went over and exasperatedly flung himself on the cushion, turning away immediately so he didn’t have to face the rude, wild bitty.

He dropped off to an exhausted sleep soon after.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm late on posting this asldfkjlsakjdf rip me

“You’re not supposed to hold it like that.”

“I’ll hold this damn ass stick however I damn well please,” Honey said as he continued to blindly stab at the water in the stream, hoping to skewer a fish and prove Scar wrong. But it’d been ten minutes and no such thing was happening.

“It’s been two days. Your human isn’t coming back for you.”

Honey ignored the comment and kept poking at the water. The little stream had a bunch of plants growing around the bank, which Scar had, at some point, carved a path into so he could get to the edge of the water. It would have been relaxing, if the aforementioned  _ asshole _ wouldn’t stop critiquing Honey’s minnow-catching abilities.

Honey stabbed, Honey missed. He was about to give up when he felt Scar come up behind him and hold him in a sort-of-hug, arms holding his and guiding them. The bitty blushed furiously as he got a strong whiff of Scar’s aroma and those strong arms helped him adjust his technique.

“Hold it like you  _ mean  _ it and don’t try to skewer one until you see it below the point,” he said quietly, breath ghosting across Honey’s neck and skull. “They’re not just going to swim up and let us eat them.”

“M-Maybe they should,” Honey replied, unable to keep the stutter from his voice. Scar was so warm, his ectobody was radiating heat, and it was all pressed right against his back.

Scar snorted and withdrew, coming up to Honey’s side and holding out his hand for the long, thin, pointed stick. The newcomer handed it to him at once.

“Let me show you, at this rate we’ll be here all day and we’ll  _ still  _ go home with no food,” Scar commented, hefting the stick and crouching on the grass beside the water.

Watching Scar hunt was like watching a cat stalk a mouse. His red eyes were intense as he stared at the rippling surface of the water, his body poised to strike, muscles tense. Honey stood still close beside. 

When Scar moved, it was sudden enough to make the smaller bitty jump and gasp. Scar looked up at him and grinned, pulling out his spear to reveal a sizable minnow wiggling around on the end.

Honey hated to admit it, but it was impressive.

Scar caught four minnows, and the whole ordeal only took about ten minutes once somebody adept at working was doing it. Honey just watched, a bit bored after the first strike. The sun was still high in the sky, and he was tired. Even with all the sleep he’d been getting over the couple of days, he was exhausted. He felt different somehow. 

“You ready to head out?” Scar asked, hefting the woven bag of fish over his shoulder. He was grinning, shit-faced, which seemed to be a hobby of his.

“Been ready,” Honey huffed, hefting himself to his feet. He was sore, and he didn’t really know why. He grumbled and rubbed his back, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“All that shitty bitty food working its way out of your system?”

Honey blinked. “What?”

Scar laughed. “Figured you didn’t know about that. Why do you think they insist on humans giving their bitties specialty food?”

“Uh… because it’s better for us?”

“They put all sorts of shit in there. Birth controls, hormones, vitamins- they get a whole slew of chemicals in you.”

Honey raised a brow, but when Honey thought about it, it… made sense. He’d never seen an unhealthy or pregnant bitty before, come to think of it.

“They don’t tell you that when you’re tame,” Scar said, starting on the trek back. Honey stood and thought about it for a minute, enticing a soft whack on the side of the arm from Scar’s poker.

“C’mon, pet,” Scar said, still grinning.

Honey blushed, but that did the trick of clearing his mind. Pet… it was demeaning but also…

Another whack on the shoulder drew him out of inappropriate stupor.

There were a lot of things Honey didn’t know about living in the wild. He didn’t know that moss didn’t really grow on just one side of the tree, or that you could boil water in a plant leaf, or that hawks didn’t try and eat bitties. The worst thing he didn’t know, though, was that you cooked the fish whole and ate what you could off of the bones.

“This is fucking disgusting,” he complained, spitting out a bit of bone.

Scar just chuckled. Always chuckling and smirking and grinning- he was a shit.

“You’re such an  _ ass _ ,” Honey complained, tossing the skewered fish back on the leaf that was serving as a plate. “I hate this.”

“You know I can smell how turned on you get, right?”

Honey jerked as his heart fluttered. He could feel a blush spreading on his face as the asshole just  _ smiled _ .

“Wh-what?”

“I can smell it every time you look at my abs,” Scar teased, leaning back against the edge of the cushion. The abs in question were on full display.

“You can’t… you can’t  _ smell _ that!” Honey protested, but god was he blushing. “Y-You’re lying.”

“Mhmm… that’s why you’re stuttering right now.”

Honey spluttered. It only made Scar’s fangs grow into a bigger, shittier grin.

The smaller bitty felt exposed and uncomfortable. Scar hadn’t  _ told  _ him that, and now he was picking on him for something he couldn’t control, and he was stuck in the damn hole in the tree for who knew how long-

“Woah woah…hey, I’m just teasing,” Scar said, the grin wiped from his face. 

Honey scrubbed at the tears that had unconsciously sprang to his sockets. Scar had been nothing but patronizing to him the whole time, and god he missed being in a warm house with a warm bed and plenty of not-fish food to eat. 

But he’d been abandoned. Left out in the woods to die- because he was a worthless piece of shit that apparently couldn’t do anything right, and-

“Hey, c’mon… don’t… don’t cry,” Scar tried, scooching a bit closer, awkwardly holding out a hand. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I’m not upset about being horny you stupid ass,” Honey grumbled, hiding his pathetic tears in his knees. “I got dropped off here like trash, and at the first opportunity you’re gonna do the same fuckin’ thing. How the hell do you think that makes me feel?”

Scar was quiet. Honey sniffled and kept himself turned away.

“Hey.” Scar rested a hand on Honey’s shoulder, which forced him to look up at the bitty with his big stupid scar and his big stupid fangs and his big stupid abs.

“You’re welcome to stay here,” he continued, patting Honey’s shoulder in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring way. He looked ready to bolt. “I, uh… it’s kind of fun having you around. I’m used to being alone.”

The two locked sockets for a second. Scar gave him a smile- not the stupid, smug grins he’d been wearing the last couple days, but an actual smile.

It eased the pain in Honey’s soul. He let Scar take him to the cushion, and if he stunk of hormones, the wild bitty said nothing.

No point hiding it now, though. Scar’s scent was intoxicating, and Honey… Honey needed to be close to somebody right then.

He grabbed Scar’s arm. The two shared another look.

That was all it took to get him into the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i'm late again i'm such a cuck
> 
> anyways, rats off to you guys

The sex was a big saving grace.

Honey followed Scar through the tall grass, his body finally starting to adapt after almost three weeks of being wild. He stared at the taller bitty’s ass, no longer ashamed. Not after he’d had his dick in there. The thought made him smirk.

“I can smell you,” Scar said casually, turning back to return the shitty smile. Painted against nature, he looked like a piece of artwork fit for a museum.

“Yeah,” Honey agreed, shoving his hands in the pocket of his now-filthy hoodie.

Scar rolled his eyes. It looked a bit odd with his one busted eye, but the message went through. 

“C’mon, you horny bastard.” He hefted his threadbare cloth bag over his shoulder. “We have to fill this up before we can head back and do anything else.”

“What do we need berries for? Can’t we just eat fish?” 

“I dry them and save them for winter,” Scar explained as the two bitties walked along the well-trodden path. “Balanced diet and all that, you know.”

“Oh, cool.”

Honey just followed along. Now that he and Scar were seeing eye to eye, things were… well, better. Maybe not quite good- he was still getting used to not having food at all times, and his legs always hurt from exertion, but with Scar always nearby, it wasn’t that bad. The well-equipped bitty did all the things he couldn’t and then some, so Honey never went hungry after not being able to skewer a minnow or wrangle a pill bug.

The little patch of brambles they walked to was a bit intimidating. Honey eyed the thorns as he caught his breath and let his legs stop burning.

“You sure we have to go in there?” 

“That’s what the birds think, and that’s why there are berries,” Scar said confidently, grabbing hold of one of the stalks and giving it a tug. “Watch the thorns.”

“Yeah, no, I was planning on just running in blind,” Honey grumbled, following the other bitty, keeping a close eye on all of the twisting, spiky death-vines. Minnows were so much more pragmatic. 

“Sounds about right,” Scar agreed with a shitty smile. Honey would have quipped back, but Scar was already disappearing deeper into the tangle of plants. 

“Ah-ha! Here we are,” he said. Honey tried to catch up, but the little thorns were catching on his hoodie and making the goings slow. By the time he entered the real beef of the bramble bush, Scar was already shoving something at him.

“See? Blackberries.”

The shiny, bumpy little berry looked too big to eat. Honey eyed it for a moment while Scar looked around for more.

“Here, you take this one, I’ll grab a couple more. Looks like we got here before those damn birds- there are lots of juicy ones.”

“Nice,” Honey said, though he wasn’t even sure he liked blackberries, nor did he harbor such an animosity for the birds. But if Scar was happy about it, then he was happy about it as well.

They spent a good hour looking for the biggest, juiciest berries to take back. Scar offered him one, and to Honey’s surprise, he  _ did _ enjoy it. They weren’t overly sweet, and god were they messy, but the tangy, semi-sour flavor; he wouldn’t complain. Between the two bitties they ate an entire berry.

Once Scar’s woven sack was full, they were on their way. Honey rubbed at his skin where the thorns had left little scratches.

“Pricked?” Scar asked as he waited at the entrance to the bramble patch. Honey grumbled and pulled up his sleeve to reveal, oof, he’d been more than pricked. A sizable scratch was running down the yellow magic of his ectobody, which he hadn’t even realized was summoned. He frowned and touched the little bit of blood that had pooled along the line.

“Aw hell… looks like one of them got me good,” Honey sighed. Now that he was aware of the injury, it started to sting.

“Here, let me heal it,” Scar said softly, coming forward and gently placing his big, rough hands on Honey’s arm. The contact made the smaller bitty blush, the heat from the other seeming to go straight to his face as he flushed. 

Warm, pleasant magic heated his forearm. He looked at Scar’s face- saw that his eyes were closed and his fangs were tilted into a frown as he poured his magic into Honey. 

It took a minute or so, but by the end, the scratch was barely visible. Scar left his hands to linger on Honey’s skin, eyes moving from the injury up to meet the other’s.

“Thanks,” Honey whispered.

Scar nodded before he leaned in and down and pressed his fangs against Honey’s teeth in a kiss.

The contact lasted for a few seconds, lighting up Honey’s nerves. He leaned into the contact as Scar wrapped a hand around his waist, buzzing with excitement.

When the bitty pulled away, he was smiling. Honey stared up at him, starstruck.

“Did the kiss make it all better?” Scar teased.

“Mm,” Honey agreed, eyes lidded. 

The handsome, rugged bitty led Honey away from the bramble patch, the kiss making his aching legs seem miles away. They walked for a while in comfortable silence, side by side, until Scar stopped by the edge of a small stream and hefted his bag of berried onto the soft grass underfoot.

“Let’s rest here for a while.”

Honey wouldn’t complain about that idea one bit. He sat down at once with a huff. Scar smirked but joined him regardless.

“Tired?”

“Exhausted,” Honey said with a big puff of air. “Maybe I’m just gonna be fat forever.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Scar teased, reaching a hand over and gently squeezing the pudge on Honey’s belly. It made the smaller bitty blush, but smile.

“You’re so soft, I could eat you right up,” Scar said as he sat up and swung his leg over Honey’s, straddling him to play with his tummy.

“Eat this  _ ass _ right up,” he said, succeeding in making Scar burst into a cackle. It was a delicious noise- like bells made of cheese graters. 

Scar took his time exploring Honey’s folds and curves, pressing lightly into the soft flesh as he went. Eventually the dirty hoodie must have impeded his enjoyment of Honey’s fluff, because he put his palms under the hem and slid it up. Honey leaned back and enjoyed it, staring up at the bright blue sky.

Scar stopped. Honey looked at him, banter on his tongue, until he saw the surprised expression Scar was wearing.

“What’s up?” 

Scar blinked down at his belly, then up at Honey, and then back again. 

“Uh… well… you just might be fat for a little while longer…”

Honey smirked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Scar pointed to his belly. Honey rolled his eyes but heaved himself up to look anyways, bending to look at the orange ectoflesh of his magic to find-

-a tiny, tiny little soul.

He blinked. It took his mind  a minute to process what he was seeing.

“I’m… pregnant…” he muttered, sockets wide as dinner plates. 

Scar still had either hand on Honey’s belly. The two looked up at the same time into one another’s eyes and held them, some deep, meaningful emotion passing between the two.

Then Honey shoved Scar off of him and stood, holding his belly.

“You got me fucking pregnant!” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter soon to come! this is my half of an art trade but this one came out super short so i'm gonna write another~

Honey paced the patch of grass they were in, hands cradling his newfound plus one. 

“I can’t believe this,” Honey mumbled while Scar watched from nearby, hands up like he wanted to do something but couldn’t.

“Honey, i-it’s okay-” Scar tried awkwardly.

“It’s not okay! I’m fucking pregnant!” Honey shouted. “We’ve known each other for two fuckin weeks, I’m not- I don’t know if I’m- I might not be fuckin' ready to be a  _ father _ !”

“Look, maybe I’m not either, but… but this was bound to happen,” Scar said, staring at Honey’s belly and his hoodie that was still pulled up to look at the soul. “We’ve been having a  _ lot _ of sex.”

“I’m gonna die- I’m gonna fuckin’ die out here with this goddamn baby,” he said as he paced, tears starting to prick his sockets. “There’s no doctors, or- or humans-”

Scar came up and put a hand around his shoulders, guiding the worked up bitty back to the ground, where he went about consoling him the best he could. Honey didn’t seem to mind, leaning into his gentle shoulder massage and hiding his face in his hands.

“Honey, I’ve known lots of bitties who’ve had kids out here,” Scar said, voice uncharacteristically gentle. “All of them were fine. You’re not going to die. I promise.”

Honey sniffled and wiped his face.

“I can’t believe you got me pregnant, you stupid asshole,” he groaned.

Scar smirked. “I… to be fair, I wasn’t expecting this so soon, either.”

“I wasn’t expecting it  _ at all _ !”

Scar gave him a raised brow look. “Honey. Unprotected sex leads to babies. Didn’t you know that?”

“I, well, I… of course I  _ knew _ that I just…” he fumbled. He was a mess. He looked up at Scar, who did his best to stay composed, finding comfort in the curves and edges of his face.

“You promise it’ll be okay?”

“Promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Honey looked away, unused to such open words, especially from his ornery new friend.

“Heh… heh heh. This is kind of funny, when you think about it,” he said, scrubbing the final tears from his sockets. “Heh. I’m gonna be a dad.”

“I’m gonna be a dad…” Scar repeated softly. He raised a hand over Honey’s belly, looking to the bitty for permission before gently placing it over the little tiny thing they’d created together. It was a tender moment.

“We should probably go back home so you can rest before meeting time tomorrow,” Scar stated seriously, standing and offering his hand to Honey. 

“You gonna spoil me, now that I’m pregnant?”

Scar flushed a little, but nodded.

Honey snickered, rolled his eyes, but took the hand offered to him, heaving himself to his feet. “You fuckin’ better, asshole. I’m carryin’ your goddamn kid.”

Scar didn’t protest.


	6. Chapter 6

Honey did as promised, which wasn’t a problem by him. Lazing around and getting to do nothing? That was the life- the dream.

Scar ran around his house, fretting. It was kind of endearing, to see the usually composed bitty so out of sorts. 

“I’ll have to hollow out another room for the baby,” Scar mumbled to himself, staring at one of the decorated walls. “That’ll take a week, give or take…”

“I can help,” Honey offered, sitting on the cushion. 

“Of course you can’t, you’re pregnant,” Scar waved him away.

“Yeah, pregnant, not inept,” he responded with a huff. “It’s been like three days, Scar, I’m not gonna pop anytime soon.”

“No, no, one hundred no’s,” he insisted, turning to Honey with a hand on his hip. “What kind of father would I be if I made the bearer of my children work himself into fatigue?”

“Uh, the rational kind?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t really fit you,” Honey said with a smile. The longer he had to get over the shock of the situation, the more this whole thing was becoming… kind of not so bad. Scar didn’t seem all that perturbed by the ordeal.

“I’ll start work tomorrow, after we get back from the meeting,” he said to himself, using his hands to map out the space in the wall he’d excavate. 

Honey had forgotten about that, with everything else going on. He was very excited to meet the other bitties, despite being nervous.

“How far is the walk to the meeting?” the bitty asked casually, still staring at his charge, entranced by the little soul.

Scar whipped around, eyes wide. “Oh my god! You can’t walk to the meeting, you’re- you’re pregnant! I’ll have to carry you, or make a wheelbarrow, or-”

Honey sighed.

 

The bird song woke the newly wild bitty, much like it did every morning.

Honey blinked awake, groggy and still a bit tired, to find the cushion empty. He stretched and frowned, but he saw Scar bustling about in the tree hollow soon enough.

“Ugh, Scar, what time is it?”

“I don’t know, we don’t have clocks,” he replied, taking a moment from his hurrying to step over and press his teeth against Honey’s. “How did you sleep?”

“Pretty well,” Honey said, still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. “You seriously need to stop doting on me, it’s weird.”

“I’ll stop doting when I die, babe,” Scar said immediately. It made Honey snort in amusement.

He went about wiping himself down in their water basin that Scar changed every evening. He watched Scar as he got a bag ready and filled it with knick knacks from his shelves and other thing he had hidden around their home. He dug around in a makeshift chest before he pulled out a large bag of… something. Honey couldn’t tell what.

“What’s that stuff?”

“Dried meat,” Scar said proudly, hefting it over his shoulder. “I killed a rabbit a couple of months ago- not every bitty can hunt live game, so it’s a popular item to trade at meetings.”

“Cool,” Honey said, keeping to himself how gross he thought it’d be to skin and cut up a bunny. “Are you looking for anything particular from the meeting?”

“Not until yesterday,” Scar said as he went back to bustling. “But now we’ll need supplies for the baby.”

“Oh, true,” Honey said as he swung his knees over the bed. “Need help with anything?”

“I’ve been prepping for a while now, I should be alright,” he said. “You remember the cart out back?”

“The ugly one you made yourself?” Honey teased, making Scar smirk.

“Yes, that very cart. Can you go and get it? I need it to transport this stuff.”

“Sure thing.”

 

The meeting was… entirely overwhelming. 

Honey stared in wonder as they neared the meeting area. It was set within a massive briar bush, the entrance hollowed out and guarded by a couple of bitties. They were the first Honey had seen aside from Scar.

“Greetings!” A Baby Blue said as they got close. He had a spear in his hands, so Honey assumed he was a guard. Scar raised his hand in acknowledgement, and Honey followed suit as they towed their cart into the entrance of the meeting.

The inside was quite stunning, if Honey was honest with himself. Little tables had been made, and each bitty was setting up their wares and trinkets at them all along the outside of the bush, which had been reinforced with more briar stalks and other pointy, animal-deterring things. Honey was blown away by the number of bitties- there had to be at least three dozen milling about, exchanging words and greetings. A majority were skeletons, but his eyes were drawn to the flames of a Grillbitty and the waving arms of a Muffet-type bitty as they made their way to what Honey assumed was Scar’s table.

“We can introduce you later, I’m sure Charcoal is dying to meet you,” Scar said, gesturing to the Grillby. “He’s a bit of a flirt, but don’t let him fool you. He’s mated with Boots.”

Boots? Charcoal? Honey didn’t question the names, only followed Scar’s example as he began to lay their things down on a bark-covered table, including the rabbit meat.

“Hey! Scar’s back at it again with the meat!” came a loud, boisterous voice. Honey turned in time to see a little Sans-type bitty with purple magic giving Scar a high five. He had sharp teeth and a few little scars himself, though nothing compared to Scar’s.

“Raspberry, back at it again with the annoying-ass voice,” Scar greeted with a grin. The Sans bitty, Raspberry, looked Honey over.

“Who’s your friend?”

“This is Honey, he’s new. We’re mated,” Scar informed the new bitty, pulling Honey close by his waist. Honey flushed at his words while Raspberry laughed.

“Ayy, that’s awesome! Finally got yourself a man, Scar, it’s about time.”

“Shut it, Razz. Where’s your man?”

“Ain’t got one!”

Honey watched their banter, feeling himself relax the longer he was here. Everybody seemed… friendly. Like some kind of extended family. They all milled about and talked as the sunlight filtered through the branches and leaves above, making everything pleasantly hazy.

A little blur ran by, and Honey’s eyes went wide. A group of kids ran by, three of them, two skeletons and one halfling. His skull was on fire! 

“Those are Charcoal and Boots’s kids,” Scar said as he saw Honey watching the little group romp around and run between bitty’s legs. “Daisy and Slim should be here soon, they’ve got one a few months old.”

“How many bitties are there?” Honey asked.

“54, counting the kiddos,” Scar said. He blinked and put a hand down on Honey’s belly. “Well. Soon to be 55, I suppose.”

Honey blushed, but he guessed that wasn’t a lie. 

 

Bitties came and bitties went, all interested in Honey and Scar’s dried rabbit meat. There was Fang, Violet, Slim, Bear, Hoodie, Daisy, Edge, too many for Honey to keep track of. When the two he was most interested in meeting finally came around, the meeting was almost over.

“Hello, Scar! Who’s your new friend?” Boots, a classic Papyrus bitty, greeted with a grin. 

“Honey. He’s my mate,” Scar informed the tall bitty. Charcoal was close behind him, a hand out and holding his child’s hand. They were a little skeleton bitty with a flaming skull, the one Honey had seen romping earlier. Honey waved to them, and they quickly ducked behind Charcoal’s leg.

“I’m Boots, and this is  _ my _ mate, Char!” The Papyrus said, reaching over the table to shake Honey’s hand with an enthusiastic smile.

“Hey, man. You guys got some cute kids,” Honey said with what he hoped was a pleasant smile in return.

Boots returned it in full, his sockets shining. “They’re adorable, aren’t they?. Charry got the easy gig, only pregnant with one. I had the twins,” he said with a grimace.

“Don’t paint me like a weenie to our new friend, hun,” Charcoal said as he gently urged his kid closer. “C’mon, Ghost, they won’t bite.”

The little kid peeked out around their father’s leg enough to see Honey again. He smiled at them and their adorable little blue flames. 

“We may come and visit, if that’s alright,” Scar said, a bit quieter now. “For advice and what not. Honey’s expecting.”

Boots’s sockets lit up, letting out an excited squeal, while Charcoal smiled.

“Of course, Scar, we’re happy to help. The kiddos will be glad for a playmate, too.” Charcoal patted his child’s head.

Honey felt so relieved. Other bitties had done this, out here all alone in the wild, so he could, too. It was comforting to know they had friends out in the great big world. 


End file.
